scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated
Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (originally known as Scooby-Doo – Mystery Inc.) is the eleventh incarnation of the Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoon TV series. It is produced by Warner Bros. Animation and a reboot of the original series. The voice cast from the 2002-2006 series What's New, Scooby-Doo? reunites for the new series, with the exception of Matthew Lillard replacing Casey Kasem. The series premiered on Cartoon Network in July. The show premiers in the UK on boomerang in autumn. Synopsis The gang now live in a small town called Crystal Cove, the older generation and parents use the town's long history of ghost and monster sightings to bring in tourists even if means to hide the truth and putting everyone in danger, which leads to conflicts between the gang and their elders. While solving mysteries, the team must deal with a mysterious character named "Mr. E" who tells them they have begun to uncover the "truth of Crystal Cove" and the case of missing pervious Mystery Incorporated gang. Episodes The episodes are currently airing in HD and is also available on itunes. (U.S. iTunes store only) All infomation is from Cartoon Networks online game. Episode Table Cast *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Jr., Barty Blake, Man-Crab, the Gnome, and the Humongonuats *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake and Paula Rogers *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Gary Cole as Mayor Fred Jones, Sr. *Casey Kasem as Colton Rogers *Patrick Warburton as Sheriff Bronson Stone *Kevin Dunn as Dale Dinkley *Frances Conroy as Angie Dinkley *Vivica A. Fox as Angel Dynamite *Kath Soucie as Nan Blake *Jeff Bennet as Professor Emanuel Raffalo *John DiMaggio *Billy West *James Arnold Taylor *Jennifer Hale - Thorn *Jane Wiedlin - Dusk *Kimberly Brooks - Luna *Fred Tatasciore - The Phantom *Jeffrey Tambor - Gil Littlefoot *Tom Kenny - Maxx and Jaxx Minner *Hynden Walch - Alice May *Dee Bradley Baker - Slime Mutant *Kirk Thornton - Frighthound Game (online) Cartoon Network have a new game online at http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/games/scoobydoomysteryinc/crystalcove/ =References= The Wizard of Oz: When Shaggy throws a bucket of water on the Witch's Ghost, she doesn't seem to melt. "Like, that used to happen in the Wizard of Oz!" he says. ''Alice in Wonderland: ''Scooby, wearing a curly wig, saw Scrappy dressed in an orange waiscoat and bunny ears. Shaggy and Scooby follow him into a very large Rabbit-hole which goes on like a tunnel...then dips down. There is no shelf with a jar of jam, nor a jar labeled ORANGE MARMALADE. Then Shaggy and Scooby land in a round hall with only two doors... ''Office Space: ''Gary Cole's character, Fred Jones Sr., exclaims "We've got one heck of a monster here! I smell tourists, t-shirts, concerts, Chotchkies!" Chotchkies is the name of the fictional restaraunt frequented by the main characters of the movie Office Space, in which Gary Cole plays the role of Bill Lumbergh, the loathesome executive who runs Initech. 'Hanna Barbera: '''Look closely at the background beach-goers in the "Revenge of the Man Crab"-- you'll see characters looking a lot like teen-age Pebbles and Bam Bam, as well as the older sister on from The Amazing Chan Clan (she shows up in the background of another episode as well) '''National Lampoon's Family Vacation: '''In "the Creeping Creatures" the family (and their station wagon) that stops in Gatorsville for gasoline is based on the Griswalds (specifically Chevy Chase's character) from "National Lampoon's Vacation" '''EMERGENCY!: ' In "The Grasp of a Gnome" the two paramedics taking the frozen pirates to the theatre look suspiciously like Randolph Mantooth and Kevin Tighe from the popular 70s TV show "Emergency", where they played paramedics. Monsters unmasked Slime Mutant - Proffeser Emanuel Raffalo Gator People - Grady Gator, Greta Gator, and Gunther Gator Ghost Rig - Rung Ladderton Man-Crab - Bud Coleman (Bud Shelton) Que Horiffico - Mary Ann Ghost Girl - Alice May (Alice Carlswell) Phantom - Fantzee Pants Gnome - Gil Littlefoot Humongonuats - The Minner Bros. ( Jaxx and Maxx) Frighthound - unknown Links http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scooby-Doo!_Mystery_Incorporated Category:Infobx Needed